


Our Precious Prince

by jhopefulyoongi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt, Gift Giving, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Child Abuse, Prince Jeon Wonwoo, Prince Seventeen, Prince Wen Jun Hui, Rivalry, Violence, Virginity, courting, courting gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: Prince Junhui's virginity was the most sought after prize in all of the thirteen kingdoms.How cruel it was, to always feel like an object. Was that all that he really had to offer? Did no one care for his hand above the honor? Did anyone care for his mind, for his heart, for his happiness?





	1. Chapter 1

It had been rule, for well over five hundred years, that the first Wen child born to the newest generation must marry before any of their peers, whether they be a few years older, or a few years younger than them. 

 

It may have been a cruel agreement, especially if the other children born, in what they considered, to be the same generation, were much older than them. This was handled early on, to make it fair. 

 

While the first born Wen had to be sexually abstinent until their wedding day, their peers did not. In their history, there was only a few heirs from the other twelve kingdoms who had refrained from sexual intercourse until they wed. The Wens had held the streak for five hundred and seventy four years now.

 

In this effort to even the plains out, it only made for a new competition between the kingdoms. It was now competition, with each generation, to win the virginity of the Wen that was currently on the market. Their hand, power, and fortune, were only secondary prizes. Everyone was well aware of what the real goal was. 

 

Wen Junhui had been heavily watched since the moment that he was born. This was not very odd at all, as any royal newborn is watched with thirty pairs of eyes at all times. Unlike others though, the eyes that laid upon Junhui never rose. He grew up under everyone's watchful eyes, with a herd of nurses and nannies always tending to him, never giving him a moment to himself. In his youngest years, this could be seen as good, as there was many problems his young hands could find themselves into.

 

But it never lifted, not even when he aged.

 

In the beginning years of adolescence was commonly the time where eyes were lifted off and away. Even a royal child was given more space and room to roam, was given a sense of the privacy of their very own. 

 

Instead, Junhui had even more eyes on him, following him wherever he went, following each and every one of his steps. He was not to be left alone with anyone, no matter their age or status, the only exception being with his immediate family. 

 

All the other children his age, even other princes, were given more freedom. They were traveling the kingdoms, seeing all kinds of things that Junhui only got to read about in his library. They were leaving their homes for months on end, while Junhui did not get to leave for even a day. They were seeing each others kingdoms, exploring them, while Junhui learned about the Emerald Caverns and the Windy Rapids alone at home. They were meeting one another in the flesh, while Junhui was learning about them through scrolls and charts and family trees. Learning their names, their faces, but never anything more. 

 

Junhui learned what was expected of him rather young. In his earliest years, his nurses and nannies had filled his young mind with fairy tales, insisting that he keep even his lips safe and private until the day that he was wed. After all, he had to wait for his prince.

 

Junhui never pointed out that he was also a Prince. He was one, but due to these stories, he also wanted a Prince. Of course, in his young mind, a Prince did not simply equal one that had royal blood. Instead, his Prince would be whoever he decided he wanted to give his lips to. 

 

That was corrected very quickly. His prince would be one of the twelve other princes, with no exceptions allowed. 

 

Twelve was a fair number, he had decided. That was a big enough selection. His mother promised him with a rather troubled smile that he could have any of the twelve that he wanted once he was ready to be wed, no matter who it was of them he wanted. 

 

“What if one of the Princes gets married before I do though?” Junhui had asked his mother as she combed his hair for him one night, when he was about ten.

 

His mother had chuckled fondly, and swept her fingers through his velvet black locks. “Don't fret, my little dove,” His mother had cooed down to him. “No one will be married until after you have had your choice.”

 

This answer had only made him think of about a dozen other questions, but his mother had looked very much like she had settled the matter, so he kept quiet and did not press any further.

 

It was just as well, as he would learn everything for what it was soon enough.

 

When Junhui was fourteen, his father slaps him across his left wrist with a Verawood branch until his skin breaks and bleeds. His crime had simply been that he had been left alone with a boy that was his age, if only a few months later. He was the son of one of the maids, and Junhui had not even known he was alone in the garden with him. His father asked him a dozen times what he thinks that boy could have done to him, how he could have ruined their family and reputation. 

 

Junhui did not know, and he told his father just as much. His face had been soaked with tears, his small body shaking with fear, when his father had grabbed his right wrist and whipped it just as bloody and broken. 

 

He learned a few hours later, from his oldest handmaiden, what could have happened, what it all meant, what was at stake, what he was meant to do, what was expected of him. 

 

Wrists banged thickly, he had gone to his father's side the next morning and apologized to him for his mistake. 

 

His father had looked down at him from his grand throne, and had taken his child's near broken wrists in his hands. Junhui recalled how gently he had kissed the bandages after accepting the apology. When they healed fully, well over a month later, his father gifted him two massive pearl bracelets, that clasped closed with white gold.

 

There were little to no scarring. Sometimes, in certain lights, and when his bracelets were off, he could see faint white lines across them. 

His father never laid a hand, or a stick, on him ever again, but Junhui never forgot the lesson. 

 

....

 

Wonwoo had only been home for little over a week from the front when his mother tells him that it is time for them to travel to the Kingdom of Moonlight. The Wens kingdom was not named that for anything that was not practical. He heard, that once, the name was more of a joke. A jest from the other kingdoms, since it was long said that the Wens borders exactly made up the shape of a crescent moon.

 

Wonwoo had poured over many maps of the Kingdom of Moonlight, just as much as he had with any of the other Kingdoms, and he could say, at the very least, that he thought it to be true. 

 

He knows, right away, of course, what it meant.

 

It meant that Prince Junhui was finally ready to be wed. And he, like the rest of the princes, would have to do everything in their power to impress, seduce, and conquer the prince that they had never met before. For his hand, and the prize that came with it. 

 

Wonwoo had grown up with the other princes, had vacationed with them all, had fought alongside them all. He knew nothing of this Moon Prince, nor did any of the rest of them. They knew his name, his general appearance, and that they were to do everything they could to win his favor, no matter what. 

 

His parents, his family, his people, were counting on him. They needed it. 

 

He knew many of his friends were going to do all they could to go after Prince Junhui, mostly for the fun of it. To honor their family, as well, of course, but more for the fun. Even they would be pushing themselves to their limits to get everyone's beloved prize. Mingyu, he knew, wanted nothing more than to have his chance to ruin the innocent prince with pleasure. 

 

There were some, like Minghao, who would be working tirelessly for the honor of it all, or so he claimed. The likes of those competitors would be the hardest for him to beat, he knew, they would be the most insistent. Minghao was deadly handsome and charming, appealing in a way that could not be explained with words. 

 

There were also the ones that were convinced that Junhui was every bit the precious, innocent little sweetling that he was said to be. That he was meant to be adored and loved. They were in love with the very thought of him. Wonwoo wasn't actually sure if there were any left of them that were like that thought. Just about half had felt like that towards the prince half a decade thought, but they had all grown, done things, changed, learned. If he had to guess, Seokmin would be the one who still thought that way of their virginal prince. 

 

It did not matter though. 

 

Wonwoo would win against them all. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingdom of Moonlight was in the middle of a forest. 

 

Of course, they had all been taught this early on in their lives. The palace more specifically was surrounded by green foliage. Only the Kingdom By The Sea, had more water surrounding it than this one. Wonwoo knew there to be a deep, calm river right by the palace, and they had already gone over more bridges than he could count for a great number creeks, his horse stepping right over through several dozen rivulets just in the past hour. 

 

Most of the common people lived about ten miles from the palace, the massive forests opening up for a town that was almost like the cities that lived underneath Wonwoo's families mountain palace. Before they had reached the town borders, they had past a few dozen farms for a few hours. 

 

The town went on for quite a few miles as well, many buildings and people, thought rather small in comparison. He took great note of the way that the peoples all nearly all of the people had full faces and well kept bodies, that nearly all of them wore silks that were simple, but pretty enough to look at it, usually consisting of one or two colors. Not made from the very best materials, but good enough that it was noticed. 

 

At the barriers of the town, Wonwoo spotted a small building, with a sign that gave it away for being an orphanage. He held his breath for a moment when he passed by it, but the children running around in the green summer yard, while a bit roughed up with grass stains and dirt on their cheeks, looked happy enough, and wore clothes with no holes or many frays. 

 

So unlike his own kingdom.

 

Than again, Wonwoo’s kingdom city was about ten times as big, with ten times the amount of people that dawdled just a horse ride away from their Prince, but still. Remembering his own home, as they past the last building by, his heart felt quite heavy. 

 

…

 

The palace was was different than he had expected. He had seen many drawings and sketches of the palace before, all done in smooth black ink. For whatever reason, he had expected it to be made from marble and perhaps brass. It did not get very cold here, and when it did, they would have plenty ways to keep warm, so the material did not seem so far fetched to him. 

 

Wonwoo couldn't tell the exact material, since his party was still a good two miles or so from the palace, but he expected it to be made from wood and stone. Just like his own palace. The bottom level of the palace was made to be red, as were the heavy pillars that went all the way up to the roof was what appeared to be a relax golden color, too pretty to be called anything else.The highest, slanting roof of the palace was also painted gold, and maybe it even had some real gold in its paint, as it shined underneath the sun. It likely shined underneath the moon as well. Between the first and second, second and third roof, there were intricate designs done in vibrant blue and a jade green. As they rode further, Wonwoo waited for some kind of grand staircase to appear. For the road to go down so they would have to go back up, giving the placement of the palace some advantage.

 

The road is flat all the way there, never dipping or rising except for a few centimeters here and there. 

 

Just yards away from the palace, Wonwoo saw a collection of five marble steps that led to the grand front doors, and that was it. 

 

He was safe in his own mind, of course. Even though he had known it, to an extent, he had expected...well, something. Something that gave the palace a natural advantage above the rest of the land. But there was none. 

 

At least there was the river. It was slow moving and a bit flooded at the moment, an odd combination. At the very least, the royal family could use that to escape if need be. 

 

If they had a hill, even a small one, it would be better though. It took a day and a half to climb the small mountain that Wonwoo’s palace sat halfway up. 

 

Well, perhaps they had their own, other defenses. Other ways to slow down their enemies from attacking. It was true that the Kingdom of Moonlight had not been attacked seriously in three generations or so, but it could always happen again. It was best to be prepared. 

 

Wonwoo thought of the palace and their severe lack of defense all the way around it, as his horse trudged as carefully as he could through the giant fine gardens, the small forest of cherry blossoms that sat, fully blossomed and beautiful, just to the west of the palace, petals breaking off and flowing through the wind, getting caught in his saddle and his robes and his hair. 

 

Eventually, they reached the back of the palace, at just the beginning of their grounds.  Even here, Wonwoo could see another garden, and another. The river wrapped around the east and north sides of the palace, and the stables was close by it. They just had to cross a large, stone bridge that was about a quarter mile long and than they were on the other side of it, and Wonwoo could finally make out the people that were mingling around the stables.

 

“Shame to see you alive again,” Soonyoung said to him casually with a smile. The Prince seemed to have been looking for him, letting a quarter of their guard, his mothers, The Queen of Ravenpearl, carriage go by. Than another chunk of the guard, some walking, some riding, some pulling carriages, others leading carriages there horses were carrying, and then Wonwoo himself, followed only by a single horse and its handler. 

 

The entire journey, they had been pulling along a giant wagon, that held many a gifts. It had been stopped in the western blossom forest, its items inspected and than taken within the palace for safe keeping, waiting for Wonwoo and his mother to present them to the family, to their Prince. 

 

“Shame that you did not come along with me,” Wonwoo replied, smoothly getting down from his saddle. When he was young, his bones would hurt after riding for so long. His thighs would be chafed and he would be sore. Now, he could spend weeks on horseback, and not feel a thing. 

 

“Shame that you did not invite me sooner, or else I would.” Soonyoung replied with a grin, grabbing Wonwoo by the wrist and pulling him in for a hug before he could resist. Not that he would of. It had been too long since he had last seen who he considered to be his closest friend. 

 

“Shame that you two never shut your mouths for more than two seconds when you are together,” Prince Jihoon said serenely as he walked past them, his party right on his heels as they made their way to the cross the bridge on foot. 

 

“Shame that you seemed to have forgotten your manners! You're supposed to greet us properly you know!” Soonyoung called after him, visibly ruffled.

 

Jihoon did not spare him a reply. 

 

“He’s been even more high and mighty since we saw you last, you know.” Soonyoung said with a huff, walking beside Wonwoo as he personally led his horse over to the stable workers. Many would have their guards or servant do it for them, but Wonwoo considered Bon Hwa to be as good of a friend as Soonyoung. 

 

“He’ll be king soon,” said Wonwoo in defense of their friend.

 

“So will you,” Soonyoung replied, clearly meaning that he did think that reason enough to act the way that Jihoon was acting. “He forgets he is still Prince, I think. He’s not above us yet.”

 

“We’ll all be kings some day,” Wonwoo said. He stopped for a moment to ask where he should lead Bon Hwa, and followed a very eager stable hand beyond the first stable and into the second one. 

 

“Forgive us, Your Highness,” The stable hand, named Shinwon said. Apparently the young man felt very sorry that Wonwoo had to walk the few yards between the two stables. “This is where Prince Junhui keeps his horses. Your horse will be as comfortable here as he would be in the other one.”

 

Wonwoo casually looked around at that. The doors on the other end were wide open, and with that light, he could make out that several of the pens were locked and occupied. Some of them he could make out, and others he could not. Toward the very end, he could see a small white foul eyeing him curiously, its mother, of the same color, right next to it, also observing him. Both sets of eyes were very wise looking, as if they knew everything about him and then some. Like they knew his intentions and thoughts.

 

Wonwoo looked away from them. 

 

“I’m sure he will be.” Wonwoo said, finally handing the reins over, stopping a moment to give Bon Hwa a pat. 

 

Shinwon positively beamed at him in reply. 

 

“Thank you, Your Highness. We will take very good care of him!”

 

“I’m sure that you will.” Offering a smile, Wonwoo turned and walked out from the chilled stables out into the afternoon light. 

 

“He seemed quite worried I would be upset with him,” Wonwoo commented, looking around for his mother. 

 

He took it to mean that he was the only one who had to bring his horse to another stable. He saw no other reason for the young man to be so worried. It was possible that he was simply intimidated by them, but as he worked for royalty, it seemed unlikely to him.

 

“I hear His Majesty of West Autumn threw a fit when he was told his mare could not have the end pen because it was already taken,” Soonyoung told him. Ah, of course he would. 

 

There was a pause in their conversation as one of Wonwoo's men came forth and told him that his Mother had gone ahead of him to the palace. They are asked if they would like to take a carriage to the palace, but neither of them saw reason for it. The palace was not at all far, after all. Their legs could do with some stretching. 

 

Soonyoung and he walk across the bridge together. Wonwoo listened as Soonyoung told him all about the incident, Wonwoo hoping that they made it with enough time for him to have a word with his mother before they were brought in and the introductions and gift giving began. 

 

“My, my, he is quite pretty. Do you think it is him? He looks very much like Junhui.” 

 

Looking around for who Soonyoung was talking about, Wonwoo's gaze finally worked itself up to a window towards the back of the palace. There was a small balcony, but it was empty. Beyond it, at the full length window, a figure stood. 

 

Though he could not see him in total clarity due to distance, he was sure that it was. Wonwoo could make out the long, dark hair that flowed a bit beyond his shoulders. It was never confirmed, but it was long since rumored that it was Prince Junhui’s family who encouraged him to keep it long and flowing, rather than it be by his own will. The figure, whoever it was, was tall, taking up most of the window. 

 

The silks were an unusual color. That in, their clothing was not very colorful at all, but rather plain and washed out. Wonwoo and his people preferred black and gray for their robes, for the most part. Sometimes there were layers of dark shades of blue, green, red, or purple. It was very sensible in that way. Most of the other families from the other kingdoms took to wearing brightly colored silks. At the moment, Soonyoung was currently walking around in teal and lime colored robes, with golden thread weaved in. He was sure he had seen Prince Seungcheol walking along in those of pink and red. Jihoons had been red and gold. 

 

Wonwoo looked away from the figure, not able to make out their face well anyways. Then again, his eyesight was quite poor when it came to such great distances. 

 

“It may be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> im actually: very excited about this, so i hope ppl are interested. 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
